


Burnt Sight

by 2space_lesbo1



Category: God of War
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Blindness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Torture, ya'll know how i like my torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: Kratos could not find Atreus for weeks after he was taken by the Aesir.Finally, he does, but will he truly be able to save his son?





	Burnt Sight

**Author's Note:**

> ey look... another hurt/comfort fic, but this time, it's gonna be fully from kratos's pov cause i like to challenge myself. i got this idea from the "Dad of Boy" discord server i'm in and i'm just running with it. we'll have to see if i continue it or not. Let me know if you do want me to, though

Kratos stops in front of the doors that lead to the cavern his son is currently held in, drawing in a deep and steadying breath. He swallows heavily, terrified of how he is going to find Atreus- when they had found Mimir, the once man had been desperate enough to escape Odin’s torture to have Kratos slice his head off. And he knows the Allfather had most likely personally seen to Atreus’s torture, Mimir had guessed so, after all. The head has been seldom wrong thus far. 

“You can do this, brother,” Mimir assure him from his belt. In all honesty, the head has been very helpful to Kratos since Atreus had been kidnapped a week ago. He's helped him in his search and emotionally kept him calm. “He needs you.” 

Kratos steels himself and then forces the double doors open, stepping down a flight of stairs into an open chamber. There, in the center, is Atreus. His breath catches at the sight and he nearly choked. 

Atreus is bound to a large boulder, arms and legs splayed out and restrained on either side of him, so tight he can't even move. A rather large snake is above him, it's mouth open to allow its venom to drip directly into the boy’s eyes. 

The boy whimpers at the sound of footsteps and the snake glances up, hissing at Kratos. 

Who loses it then and there. 

He rushes forward, grabbing the snake and ripping its head from the rest of its body. He throws the rest of it to the ground, not caring for it. 

Atreus gasps as the venom stops and Kratos quickly turns back to him, crouching beside his son. His hands hover over the boy, shaking in the slightest as he takes in the damage:

The most noticeable of it all is his face and eyes, horribly burnt and distorted due to the venom burning through his skin and eyeballs like acid. In fact, Kratos can hardly even tell that Atreus has eyes- they look too similar to Mimir’s once empty socket and his stomach does a flip. The rest of the boy's body is tattered and bruised and one of his arms appears to be bent too far backwards. His stomach has two, strange markings, almost like a snake had bitten him and suddenly he wishes he hadn't killed the creature so quickly. 

The boy whimpers softly and Kratos snaps into action, recalling all of Faye’s training in healing. He forces his hands and arms to cease in their shaking and grabs a cloth, pulling a mixture of herbs Mimir had suggested bringing and dabbing it on the rag, dampening it's edge. He then carefully and delicately rubs at the venom. 

Atreus gasps and flinches horribly, letting it another whine that twists at Kratos’s heart. “Ssh,” he hushes gently, using his free hand to cup the boy's head, lifting it slightly from the hard rock. “It is alright, Atreus.” And then he realizes that the boy most likely couldn't see his- his eyes were currently burnt beyond any recognition. “It is.. your father.” 

Atreus whimpers softly and begins to lightly tug at the restraints despite one of his arms being bent awkwardly. This also causes his head to wobble, making Kratos press a little too hard. The boy whimpers again and them mutters, his voice horribly scratchy: “F- Father-” 

“Yes, Atreus,” Kratos whispers, keeping his voice steady even as his heart twists and cracks. He does not enjoy hearing his son so hurt, so in anguish in the slightest. “I am here now. I have you.” 

The boy tugs further on the restraints and Kratos can see a few, thin tears mixing with the venom and blood crusted around his eyes as the boy lets out a sob. “I- I'm s-sorry- I'm so-sorry,” Atreus cried out, nearly screaming the words out and Kratos freezes, the words and the crying too much for him to bear. But he has to remain strong for him. “I'm sorr-y!” 

“Sshh,” Kratos hushes once more, letting the fingers of his free hand massage the boy’s scalp gently. Atreus’s chest quivers as he forces himself to stop sobbing, breathing shakily instead. “Rest, I have you now.” 

Blessedly, Atreus does quiet, though he does sob occasionally, his entire body quivering like a fragile leaf. And Kratos treats it as such, carefully cleaning the wounds best he can. The Aesir do not yet know he is here, after all, and he wants to make this journey home as easy on the boy as possible. 

Kratos finishes wiping the mixture of blood and acid and tears from Atreus’s face and neck. He moves to the restraints, grabbing them in the middle and bending them there, not wanting to jostle the boy’s damaged limbs. He then carefully- oh so carefully- gathers Atreus in his arms, cradling him against his chest. The boy whines softly but says nothing, his limbs hanging limply on either side of him. 

“It's gonna be alright lad,” Mimir reassures from his place on the belt and Atreus mutters something to drawled out for Kratos to understand. Not that he could have, anyway. He sounded like the old Jötnar language the serpent spoke. Mimir speaks back in their common tongue, clearly having understood him. “Aye, lad. You'll be okay.” 

Kratos throws one of the doors open this time, keeping a sure hold on Atreus as he rushes him out, straight for the Bifrost. 

When Kratos gets them home- Mimir had led him verbally through the best places to sneak past the Aesir’s gazes- he quickly laid the boy on his bed. Atreus groans as Kratos sets to work, cleaning him best he can, placing Mimir on the nightstand so the head can better guide him through the process. 

He nearly has to run and vomit outside as he snaps the boy’s twisted arm back into place, hearing the partially and wrongly healed bone snapping once more. Atreus screams as this happened, his body shaking and quivering but it remains sprawled on the bed and Kratos’s stomach does more flips. He's seen the after affects of torture before, including the victim’s small amount of movements even as their body is overtaken by pain. This is partly due to the fact they had been restrained for so long. 

He forces himself to stay, however, and wrap the boy's arm into a sling to help it heal properly. He finishes cleaning the boy's face- he still can't see Atreus’s eyes, his son has them screwed shut- and lets out a sigh of relief. 

He has Atreus again. Atreus will be able to heal now. 

And Kratos will be there for him. Both physically and mentally.


End file.
